


Happy Birthday

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Sonic & Tails Family [10]
Category: Sonic Underground
Genre: Babies, Birthday Party, Children, Cute Kids, Family, Gen, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Tails’ first birthday in the family.
Relationships: Manic the Hedgehog & Sonia the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sonic & Tails Family [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617721
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Happy Birthday

“We’re going to need musicians, food and drinks, dancing, people—“

“Whoa, whoa, sis! Settle down,” Sonic laughed, amused and touched by his sister’s enthusiasm. 

“Why should I settle down?” Sonia asked, throwing her hands up dramatically. 

She had come to visit and had stayed at Sonic’s apartment for most of the day. Tails had had a blast with his dad and his aunt, and was now fast asleep in his bedroom after so much fun. Sonic and Sonia, meanwhile, were discussing Tails’ birthday party at the kitchen table. 

“Tails is celebrating his first birthday.”

“He’s turning three, Sonia.”

“His first birthday in our family! I intend to organize the greatest party of all time for my nephew.”

Sonic sighed. He wasn’t really annoyed, but Sonia was so over-the-top sometimes. Maybe he should’ve discussed the birthday party with Manic. But then Sonia would’ve had his head. 

“You can’t throw him a ball. He’s a kid.”

“And why not? He’s royalty, Sonic. One day, he might even be king.”

“Not for a long time,” Sonic said. His son was a baby right now and he wanted Tails to stay that way for as long as possible. “We’re going to have a small party here in my apartment.”

“But the castle would be so much better!” Sonia cried. 

“But Tails will be more comfortable in his home,” Sonic said. Sometimes trying to reason with his sister was like talking to a brick wall.

Sonia crossed her arms, pouting. “You never let me spoil Tails.”

Sonic laughed, getting up to clean his empty coffee cup and Sonia’s teacup. “That’s because you’d turn him into a snotty, self-righteous aristocrat,” he said. 

“I would not! And I take offence to that, good sir!” Sonia exclaimed with a playful grin. She knew, for a fact, that she would spoil Tails rotten if Sonic let her. She was the Queen, after all. 

Sonic returned her playful grin. “Well pardon me, madam!”

They both laughed. 

Then Sonia sighed and rested her chin in her hand. “Are you sure though?” she asked. “Tails is royalty, Sonic. And so are you. And you should embrace it.”

Sonic physically winced. Growing up the way he had, suppressed by the rich and fighting everyday to live, he didn’t think too highly of royalty. With the exception of his mother and Sonia, of course. 

“I embrace that I’m one of the children of Queen Aleena,” Sonic said, “but that’s it.”

Sonia protested, “But Sonic—“

“You were made to take after Mom,” Sonic interrupted. Then gave his sister a soft smile. “You’re a good queen. I’m real proud of you, sis.” 

Sonia blushed, a shy but happy smile tugging at her lips. 

“But me?” Sonic then began, shaking his head fondly, “I’m not meant for crowns or castles. I’m meant to be for Tails what my Uncle Chuck was for me.”

Sonia rolled her eyes, but she smiled at her brother. “You already are.”

That made Sonic’s chest feel happy. 

Then Sonia stuck out her bottom lip. “Can I at least make the cake?”

Sonic laughed. “Yes, you can make the cake.”  
•  
•

On the day of his party, Tails was ecstatic. He spent the whole morning, playing with balloons and party decorations. 

The first to show up (unsurprisingly) was Sonia, as punctual as ever. Uncle Chuck showed up too, as well as a few of Sonic’s old friends.

All the attention was on the birthday boy, who seemed to be having a good time. Tails didn’t exactly understand what was going on, but he certainly liked it. For his last birthday, it had just been him and Sonic. And Sonic had made it a fun day for Tails, but it hadn’t been much of a party.

This time, there were people, and games, and lots of presents, and lots of sweets. Tails noticed the day was different from most days. But other than that, he didn’t know or particularly care why. He was just having fun. 

Manic was late. 

After a few hours, Sonia couldn’t help but voice her disapproval. 

“Where is he? He should be here!” she exclaimed, scowling angrily down at her watch. “He can’t miss his nephew’s birthday party!”

“Calm down, sis,” Sonic said, slinging his arm around Sonia’s shoulders. “He’ll be here.” Sonic had complete faith in his brother. 

While Sonia became more and more tense, Sonic’s faith never wavered. He trusted their brother. Sure, Manic did some stupid stuff from time to time. But he never let them down when it really counted. Trust was kinda a given, since they’d nearly died for their kingdom a bunch of times together.

Tails’ party was almost over, some people had already left, and the stars were peeking out from the clouds in the sky when...

Manic arrived. 

He came in through the door, with a smile and carrying a little gift. “Hey, guess who’s here!” he called. 

“Unca Manic!” Tails giggled in delight, running and jumping into Manic’s outstretched arms. 

“Welcome to the party,” Sonic said, smiling amusedly. 

“What?” Manic asked incredulously, but it was dampened by the big kiss he gave Tails. “There was no party before I got here. I am the party.”

Sonic rolled his eyes.

“You’re late,” Sonia said irritably, crossing her arms. 

Sonic rolled his eyes again. 

Manic gave her a finger gun. “I’m fashionably late.”

“Present!” Tails then exclaimed. His favourite part about this day had been the new toys. 

“Yeah, I got you a present!” Manic told him, moving to sit on the sofa. He gave Tails the bag in his hand. “Your present is in there.”

Sonic watched happily and Sonia had the camera out for pictures, as Tails reached into the bag and pulled out his gift. 

Drumsticks. Real drumsticks. 

Sonic was pretty certain they were the same ones Manic got from his dad as a child. 

“Music!” Tails beamed, poking his tongue out.

“That’s right! You can make music now!” Manic said, grinning. 

Tails immediately started drumming on the sofa, the coffee table, the floor, the walls, everything he could reach. He took off, sprinting around the room, making his music. 

Sonic huffed. “Well, thanks a lot. I’m never gonna get those away from him,” he teased, elbowing his brother. “My neighbours will file a noise complaint against me.”

Manic just grinned. “You’re welcome.”

Sonic laughed, then patted Manic’s back. “Thanks for coming.”

“Hey, wouldn’t miss it. Oh by the way, is there any cake left, sis?”

Sonia scoffed. “You don’t get any.”

Manic gasped mockingly. “I don’t?”

Sonia was trying to look stern, but she was smirking. “No, you don’t.”

“The horror!”

They paused when Tails giggled and saw that he was watching them bicker. Then Tails stuck his tongue out at them, and started drumming his sticks all over Sonic’s apartment again. 

They laughed. 

Sonic would consider this a good birthday.


End file.
